luneriafandomcom-20200214-history
Clair
Biography Early Life Clair was born in Equestria in 978 cyp, the son of Sir Alabaster de Chevalier and Garnet, an Equestrian common mare. Alabaster had left his childhood home as a member of the Fansie noble house of Maison Chevalier in Prance several years earlier to persue his love and for his choices he was stripped of name and title in the eyes of Maison Chevalier. No longer a noble and having no remaining claim to his once seemilgly bottomless coffers, Alabaster and Garnet settled down in Fillydelphia where they settled into a comfortable middle-class lifestlye. It was during their time in Fillydelphia that they had their only child, Clairville in honor of Alabaster's childhood home back in Prance. Clairville lived a perfectly normal childhood, completely ignorant of his noble lineage. Cutie Mark At the age of 10, Clairville found he had a fondness for crafting his own drinks, and would even take trips out to the farms outside the city to collect fresh fruit. After one such trip, he juiced some grapes and stored the juice and forgot about it for several months. When he rediscovered it, he found that the juice had fermented in an untterly unique way, and while the taste was rough and unpleasant, it had remarkable potential. Shortly after, he began experimenting with different methods of preparing and storing various beverages, recreating the fermentation process and refining the taste, when he cracked open his first intentional cask and shared his new beverage with his parents, learning that he had just produced wine completely independently and with speldid proficiency. By the time Alabaster and Garnet had taken their second sip, Clairville's cutie mark had appeared and he knew that these drinks would be his life. Discord's Curse Upon reaching sexual maturity, Clairville found that his perspective on his gender identity was not as clear cut as those around him. Identifying one day as male and identifying as female the next. This lead to a sense of constant inner turmoil, as he struggled to reconcile with how his body didn't match the way he felt and saw himself. When Clairville came of age, he finally learned of his noble lineage, learning that he was born into a commoners house because his father chose to marry his commoner mother. He bagan to resent his parents for their decision, despite knowing better, and at the age of 23 his guilt over feeling such resentment towards his parentage caused him to set out and travel Equestria. Clairville wound up in Canterlot, touring the royal gardens during the Spring of 1001 cyp. While in the gardens, Clairville was struck with a severe sense of melancholy and lamented aloud about how his body didn't match his mind. In a case which took 'be careful what you wish for' to an extreme, Clairville's lamentations were heard by Discord, the Lord of Chaos having been moments away from his escape. Discord chose to grant Clairville's wish and burned an amulet into his chest, the metal of both the pendant and chain fusing with Clairville's flesh so that it could never be removed. The magic imbued in this amulet caused Clairville to shift, seemingly at random, between male and female bodies, in a remarkably painful fashion. Though Discord was shut away in stone shortly after, the amulet was one of the few pieces of his influence on Equestria which was not removed when he was sealed away. Shortly after, Clairville shortened their name to Clair and set out to find their place in the world. The Pregnancy Scare In 1019, Clair had settled in the Everfree Forest town of Luneria, opening a tavern and brazenly naming it for the family house that had cast them out. Maison Chevalier was a reasonably successful business, functioning as both a local bar and inn, but Clair's social life had fallen into disrepair. Losing many of her friends due to an argument with Moxi, and in a drunken stupor, Clair found comfort in the embrace of Star Seams, a prostitute from Canterlot visiting the town on family business. Star Seams left before Clair woke the next morning, but Clair soon found that she was pregnant. In a frenzy of terror, not knowing what to do, Clair attempted to contact Star Seams, but he refused to even acknowledge her. Clair knew that before the pregnancy could come to term, she would change into a stallion again, but had no idea what this meant for the foal. Certain that the transformation would mean the death of the foal, Clair became lost in despair, even attempting in vain to pry the amulet from her flesh. When Moxi heard of Clair's struggles, she insisted on being there to help, and immediately suggested taking it to Princess Twilight Sparkle in Ponyville. Setting up a meeting through a mutual friend, Clair and Moxi met with Twilight and explained the situation. The only possible solution she could suggest which might save the foal was an untested form of arcane surgery which would transfer the foal to a surrogate mother. Moxi volunteered to act as the surrogate, but Twilight informed the pair that the surrogate would have to be a blood relative to have any chance of survival. Of the mares they knew in Equestria related to Clair by blood, Garnet and Scarlet Mist were too old, and Alicia was only 16. Even if she had been willing, they couldn't ask her. This left Witch Hazel, Scarlet Mist and Lucan's daughter. Witch Hazel and her brother Willow Wisp were friends of Moxi's, and though skeptical at first, Witch couldn't help but agree once she heard the situation. The spell was set up and cast by Princess Twilight herself, and the complete success lead to Witch Hazel giving birth to a healthy baby filly whom Clair would name Alleria.